Dreams
by Hotaru no Hikari AnimeLovers
Summary: Impian ke-3 org gadis yg ingin menjadi Prism Queen & ingin diakui/tidak ingin dikekakng oleh org tua mereka. Dilewati dengan penuh persahabatan, kecemburuan, iri, dan tentunya sedikit percintaan yang mereka lalui dengan Boy Band yg tengah naik daun. RnR?


Chara : Naruto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance dan Friendship

.

.

Disclaimer *** **Masashi Kishimoto *****

Story *** **Mine! *****

Inspirasi *** **Pretty Aurora Dream *****

.

.

**Summary**:

Sebuah impian ketiga orang gadis yang ingin menjadi Prism Queen dan ingin diakui atau tidak ingin dikekakng oleh orang tua mereka. Dilewati dengan penuh persahabatan, kecemburuan, iri, dan tentunya sedikit percintaan yang mereka lalui dengan Boy Band yang sedang naik daun.

W**ARNING**: Typo bertebaran, OC, OOC dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

**Don't like, Don't read...**

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

*****Impian*****

Kata orang impian adalah suatu keinginan kita yang terdalam. Kata orang impian adalah sesuatu yang sangat diharuskan dan kata orang impian harus digapai sebisa mungkin. Tapi, bagaimana dengan nasib ke tiga gadis ini? Impian mereka adalah sesuatu yang sangat mustahil, karena impian mereka terhambat oleh orang tua mereka sendiri. Orang tua mereka yang tidak pernah setuju akan impian mereka dan orang tua mereka yang tidak mau mengakui jati diri mereka sebagai anak kandung. Inilah cerita yang akan aku ceritakan kepada kalian tentang tiga orang gadis yang berusaha mewujudkan impian mereka.

.

.

.

Gadis pertama ialah bernama **Sakura Haruno**. Gadis berwajah manis yang sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau _fashion. _Berumur 15 tahun dan bersekolah di Konoha Senior Gakuen High School. Gadis ini sangat ramah, baik hati, sedikit kekanakan dan sangat ceroboh! Malahan kadang-kadang suka jatuh sendiri tanpa sebab *anak aneh-dilempar* Sakura merupakan anak kedua dari pasangan Haruno shou dan Haruno Aira. Mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Haruno Fujisaki dan juga seorang adik bernama Haruno Yume. Sakura dan Fujisaki sangat dekat. Bila ada masalah dengan ayahnya, Fujisaki pasti selalu mengasih saran ataupun solusi untuk membantu Sakura. Begitu juga dengan Yume. Yume yang mengerti dengan sifat ayahnya yang tidak pernah setuju dengan impian Sakura, dia selalu menyamangati Sakura dan menghibur Sakura apabila sedang sedih. Selama ini Sakura tahu apa alasan ayahnya 'tak pernah mengizinkannya untuk menjadi "Prism Queen Of Konoha" Tapi berulang kali Sakura juga sering memberitahu ayahnya kalau dia tidak akan ceroboh lagi, tetapi ayahnya 'tak pernah setuju dan tetap pada pendiriannya. Jadilah sekarang Sakura mulai putus asa.

.

.

.

Gadis kedua ialah **Hinata Hyuga.** Gadis berwajah manis yang sangat jago _dance_. Berumur 15 tahun dan bersekolah di Konoha Senior Gakuen High School. Gadis ini sangat ramah kepada orang, klo menurut dia orang itu ramah. Baik, kalo menurut dia orang itu baik. Mempunyai semangat yang besar untu menggapai cita-citanya. Hinata merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan Hyuga Hiashi dan Hyuga Sora. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Hyuga Sora? Satu-satunya "Prism Queen Of Konoha" yang bisa menciptakan "Aurora Rising" yang sangat indah. Pergabungan antara _fashion_, _dancing_, dan _Singing _maka terciptalah "Aurora Rising"yang sangat indah. Dari kecil Hinata 'tak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya. Kalau malihat sih sering, yaitu di televisi. Hinata ingin menjadi "Prism Queen Of Konoha" dan ingin menciptakan "Aurora Rising"agar Sora mengakuinya sebagai anak. Karena itu, setiap hari Hinata selalu berlatih keras untuk membuat "Aurora Rising"

.

.

.

Gadis ketiga ialah **Ino Yamanaka.** Seorang penyayi cantik papan atas yang sangat terkenal. Berumur 15 tahun dan bersekolah di Suna Senior High School. Gadis ini selalu menjadi cover atau model dimajalah khusus tentang "Prism Queen Of Konoha" Oh yah satu lagi! Ino ini selain menjadi penyanyi dia itu adalah seorang "Prism Queen"lohh...! Tapi dia belum bisa menciptakan "_Aurora Rising" _. Karena kemampuan yang Ino punya baru menyanyi dan _fashion, _sedangkan _dance'_nya Ino belum terlalu sempurna. Dia melakukan semua ini hanya untuk mencari hiburan untuk dirinya sendiri, karena setiap hari ayah dan ibunya selalu sibuk bekerja dan seolah 'tak pernah peduli dengannya. Ino bekerja di Konoha Crop yang dipimpin oleh Tsunade Senju. Ino mempunyai sifat ramah kepada fans-fannya dan angkuh kepada orang yang menurut dia harus dilihat dulu, maksudnya dilihat apakah nanti dia baik atau buruk. Sebenarnya Ino itu Baik hati dan sangat ramah kepada sesama, tetapi dia lakukan seperti itu hanya untuk tidak mau salah ambil pergaulan saja.

.

.

.

**Sakura Haruno**,the girls sparkle. Brilliant stars shining in their eyes.

**Hinata Hyuga**,the girls dance. Their hearts overflowing with dreams.

**Ino Yamanaka**,the girls sing. Their melodies chasing after a boundless future.

Aiming to be the prism queen, this is a happy, lucky girl's story, with dancing, song, fashion, and a bit of love mixed in, and it starts now

.

.

.

**To be Contiuned**

.

.

.

Tolong Maaf'kan Hikari (_/\_) Maaf Klo ceritanya ancur sekali dan masih banyak typonya (T^T) dan sepertinya ini masih prolog aja (=,=)a.

Oh yah, Hikari mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak kepada yang mereview fic pertama Hikari. Arigatou...! (^_^)

Minta Review, pleasee...? (*_*)


End file.
